Forbidden Love
by 400roc
Summary: It's another mission another fight. Walk in the park right. Well that's intel you fall in love with a member of the tournament. Man Ichigo can be stupid at times.


Chapter 1: Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

"This time I won't lose I have to become stronger" a women of Spanish heritage stated as she pummeled a punching bag.

Elsewhere

"The DOA tournament one of the many ways this corporation covers their misdeeds. The have been interested in our line of work since the Karukara incident and be especially interested in you. We need you on the inside to stop them before we have another maniac on our hands. If anyone asks who you are tell them you are a samurai of the Kurosaki clan. This will be the case should you choose to except this mission...Ichigo Kurosaki." Kiskue stated explaining the plan.

It has been 2 years since Aizens death Ichigo now a 20 year old and seasoned soul reaper has now been sent on a mission after all these years that's had been different from normal hollow killing.

"Well there's no avoiding it anyway" Ichigo stated hair covering his right eye. Ichigo had grown his hair in this past few years he looked like his vasto lorde state hair in the back long and untamed, but his front was like his hair during his dangai state.

"We'll we have some equipment for you when you head to New York where the tournement is taking place. The equipment however must be warm during the contest to conceal your identity... Well there no time to waste Ichigo a guess you'll be back to enjoy your reunion with your friends correct since there is a break before the tournelament long enough to make the trip back." Kiskue implied.

"Yeah I will... Well then bye" stated as h walked out bag in hand. Ichigo wasn't wasting anytime at all. Ichigo said goodbye to his family and with that he was off on another adventure.

10 Days later

Ichigo was in the heart of New York wearing his usual clothes though he did have a scarf concealing his lower half of his face with a black strapped to his back covered in cloth to conceal it. He need a wake up so he head into a nearby coffee shop for a break from he walking and a drink. As he entered he saw a girl with a skullcap that has a star on it ordering from a Spanish women who looks a little beat up still locks beatiful. Ichigo pulls down the scarf revealing the bandages he wore in his mugestu form on his face. Only a minute later a group of well how should a say this conspicuous persons enter the shop shortly after Ichigo who has still yet to order. One of them immediately walks up to Ichigo most likely do to his hair and says.

"We'll what do we have here an orange headed freak in my spot. You know it's rude to take other people's seats or is that custom in your country." He stated, but little did he know he picked a fight with the wrong person. Ichigo however ignored the rant, but the man kept in pushing testing his patience. Ichigo could see the waitress becoming more aggressive towards the men, but kept her cool. Then at that moment the man reach out to pull Ichigo out of the chair by force, but he could in an instant he was down for the count from a deathly blow from our hero. The others just look at him before rushing into there own defeat and in the end the all were out one punch each. Plus to top it off Ichigo never left his seat. Not wanting to cause trouble. The waitress and skullcap girl watched in aww as the fight started the ended. The waitress was the first to speak.

"That was amazing can you teach me how did you do that. No wait you can't talk do to the bandages. Do you want anything?"stated the waitress who in which was obviously aw struck.

"I can talk. Call me Ichigo" he stated undoing the bandages covering his mouth showing his face.

"Mila call me Mila" she stated blushing looking at this face looking into his eyes and then at that moment he stared at hers both becoming lost in each others gaze. After a while Ichigo, but decided to stay and continue to talk with Mila.

"There's know need to stay I can handle myself" Mila stated.

"I am sure you can, but I guess I am just back up" Ichigo stated and the the skullcap girl walked up and said.

"We'll aren't you going to introduce me. I am Tina by the way" she stated.

"Ichigo... Ichigo Kurosaki" Ichigo responded. Looking at the skull cap wearing women.

"We'll Kurosaki and Mila ill be taking my leave then till next time" Tina stated. Then you walked out the door.

2Hours later

"We'll its closing time I guess I am heading off I have a new roommate at my apartment I hope I get to meet them" Mila stated before she was stopped by Ichigo.

"I got some time on my hands so maybe I could walk you home" stated Ichigo with a slight tint of red on his cheek. 'What the hell is wrong with me' he thought, but she surprised him and said.

"Sure I would like that" Mila responded and the rest of the walk silence between the two.

The Apartment Building

As they entered a women most likely the landlord stopped both and said.

" I see you have meet your roommate" the women stated looking at the girl standing next to him. They both were dumbfounded.

"Why didn't you tell" Mila questioned.

"I didn't know either" Ichigo responded.

"We'll at least you could have told me!" Mila stated fuming with frustration. Well after a bit of arguing from both sides they headed to their room. It was not much to separate room obviously meant for more then one person Ichigo settled in.

"We'll goodnight Mila" Ichigo stated closing the door behind him and with that the day ended.

Morning 10days later

Ichigo woke up first in his usual no shirt pajama pants night outfit. He headed out of hi room and decide to make himself breakfast eggs and toast would do for him. Mila shortly woke after looking quite like Ichigo except with a lace bra on which is abnormally girly for her. They just stare at each other Ichigo trying very hard not to look down and as for Mila she stares at his muscular body before blushing profusely since he usually wakes earlier and they never saw each other like this before and then she broke the silence.

"So what's for breakfast" she stated as they both sat down and began eating.

"So what do you do around here" Ichigo asks.

"I am a MMA fighter what about you" Mila asks.

"I am bodyguard of sorts. I gained my skills from my Samurai clan" Ichigo asked with a blank face. Mila just stared and started laughing almost choking on her food, but then stopped and stared in silence.

"Your serious" she asked and Ichigo nodded before saying.

"That's just one of the things I do" he finished. Before getting up to shower a get dressed, but before he left he said.

"Maybe we could spar sometime and I could teach you a few things" he stated before leaving. With a brighten smile Mila grabbed him enclosing him in a choking hug them said.

"Really could it be today "she asked and continue to blabber while Ichigo thought' ! Please Kami don't make that name stick' he stated before sighing giving her nodded of acceptance before getting ready.

Streets of New York

"So you were in this Dead Or Alive tournement" Ichigo responded with a surprised expression behind his bandaged face.

"Yep I mad sit the quarter finals,but was beaten by a German named Hitomi." She responded.

"We'll I hope we meet their so we can fight for real" Ichigo stated and the Mila froze staring wide eyed.

"We'll then teaching me those new moves may just be the death of you." She stated in response and they both just giggled as they arrived at the gym.

Gym

"Hello Mila.. Oh who is this a boyfriend maybe?" Mila's coach asked. They both just blushed not answering just chasing others to assume.

"We'll we just came to spar and said he would teach me some uh things!" She replied adding fuel the fire. Mila went to change and returned in her gear ready to spar. As for Ichigo he just set his katana aside remove his jacket, shirt, and scarf. She blushed and the realized unlike this morning his body was covered in bandages and at the beginning of his left shoulder it's tattered, but attached. To be frank it was cool and caused very lustful emotions to arise for some reason. They entered the ring both in their fight and after 5 minutes your heard this.

"Owwww" Was all that left her mouth rubbing the top of her head.

"Mila I sorry to day this, but you walked right into that one maybe if a teach you a fe..." He was interrupted by Mila bowing and saying.

"Please ...uh...Ichigo please teach me your ways." She said groveling at his feet and with that the rest of the day was full of punches and kicks.

Apartment

"We'll you improved some, but you still need work" Ichigo said wrapping a bandage around her head and this is where the awkwardness set in all that was her back. Ichigo stoned himself as Mila removed her top and then with a sigh finished her wrappings for the pain and bruises. They both were very tired and need sleep and the strangest thing happened they fell asleep on the same bed.

Morning

Mila's eyes opened and still felt drowsy and warm she turned to see Ichigo cradling her both in the same bed faces only inches away from each other and then it happened. She just kissed him, but what she did notice a hand cradle her head allowing the kiss to become...more...passionate.

"Mila you know I was awake the" and he was interrupted once again.

"Stop talking I been this the moment you save the shop from those thugs so I you don't feel the same...mhm" As she was muffled by another kiss. She gave in to the temptation and flipped under Ichigo with his eyes staring at her and then it happened they'd become one for the first time. All stress was gone and to top it of they had only known each other for two days.

"Mila"

"Yeah"

"I I I love you" she just stared at Ichigo and the smile taking him in a hug and said.

"I love you to" was her response.

"I have head home for a reunion with friends soon will you will you come with me" he asked looking into her eyes. She nodded with a smile almost crying from the prior three words he spoke to her.

11 days later

Ichigo and Mila arrived Karukara Town to meet his friends after so long. He wanted them to meet her. Mila looks different her hair grew out past her shoulders. Plus she had bang covering her right eye, but not full as Ichigo's. she was wearing her causal clothes which makes looks tomboyish, but in a way I makes look sexy due to her bust. They warded the streets heading towards there destination seeing the sites as the go hand in hand. Finally. They reach there destination and Ichigo sees Chad, Uryu, and the others waving. But what he didn't know was that Ichigo's friends didn't see Mila and when he got closer they were in for a treat. As they neared the friends look dumbstruck, but as always Tatsuki was the first to question.

"Who she?" Was the question that's starts the upcoming attack. Ichigo was going to butt in, but Mila held him back and instead she walked with know fear in her eyes bowed and said.

"Hello I'm Mila, Ichigo's girlfriend" she stated with smile.

I am AWSOME right it took me along time finish cause I am boarding at a college wish me luck


End file.
